1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuzzy inference processing apparatus and a computer system to execute a fuzzy inference process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are used in every field of society due to the progress of the computer techniques and the realization of low priced hardware.
However, conventional computers have a problem such that an object to be handled by the system is strictly modeled and the operation of the program must be described in detail in conformity with the model. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to form the program for handling an object which cannot be strictly modeled. This is because in the conventional computers, programs are formed fundamentally on the basis of the operation to process binary data which is expressed by 1 and 0. In the conventional computers, when programs are formed, it is necessary to strictly describe an object by numerical expressions in order to execute condition discrimination.
In recent years, devices called a fuzzy computer, a fuzzy controller, a fuzzy inference apparatus, and the like, which execute inferences based on the fuzzy theory, have been developed (for instance, "NIKKEI ELECTRONICS", No. 426, pages 129-152, July 27, 1987). The fuzzy inference devices include those having a special architecture irrespective of the analog or digital type and those using the conventional digital computer. A circuit construction of having a special architecture only for executing a fuzzy inference is complicated. On the other hand, the devices using the digital computer needs a memory to store data indicative of a membership function. The memory must have a fairly large capacity.